Starcrossed Lovers
by sullykins
Summary: Luigi has an interesting dilemma a year after the defeat of Bowser in the cosmos: Daisy is unfaithful and Rosalina mysteriously shows up at his doorstep. Their surpressed feelings are taking a toll on their mentality. He also has to deal with Peach and Mario's falling-out, as well as the meshing of the Mushroom and Koopa kingdoms. What's a plumber to do? Rated M for language/smut!
1. Cosmic Attraction

Luigi sighed, closing the door behind him and sinking into his plush chair. He kicked his shoes off and rubbed at his aching soles. Today had been filled with stress and anger. He had a job in the Mushroom Kingdom as a diplomat between the Sarasaland and Mushroom kingdoms, making sure that relations stayed friendly. Peach and Daisy were still close friends, but Daisy had been neglectful of her debt to the Mushroom Kingdom, and so Luigi's job was to help her pay them back. As such, he visited her kingdom often and almost knew all of the residents. The people of both kingdoms loved him more than his older brother. That was one reason for the added stress of the day. Mario hadn't kept up with the Toads in either kingdom and his gleaming reputation had perished. He was irritable and cold. It also didn't help that Peach had gotten engaged to their sworn enemy, although to Luigi it made sense. He and Mario were not royalty. There was not an ounce of royal blood in their systems. Peach was the princess of a large kingdom that was in need of some stability. King Bowser, though he looked vastly different, did have a royal line and could provide military strength in exchange for the princess's hand and her cooperation in merging the kingdoms. He would stop attacking the kingdom and its people, which Peach and Luigi agreed was worth the marriage. Mario, however, would not see reason. He burst into one of their meetings and yelled at Peach, calling her some nasty names and setting fire to one of her father's tapestries. Peach had burst into tears and Daisy had chased Mario out of the room angrily, leaving Luigi to comfort his friend. She had stopped sniffling after a while and they had exchanged small talk as they waited for Daisy to return. He had asked about wedding plans and she had asked about him and Daisy's relationship.

Daisy. She was the cause of most of his stress. They had been intimate for a few months now and he cared deeply for her. He thought maybe that her affections were true, but she revealed that he was simply her consort until a viable prince made an offer. She had been using him for sex. And that hurt him more than he liked to admit. He thought she had been faithful during their liaison but she also told him that a few suitors had come by and she had "evaluated" them thoroughly. His Daisy, who seemed determined to make trouble, had lied to him about their entire relationship. If that word even remotely described the quickies behind closed doors and the lack of public affection.

He cursed, standing from the chair and pouring himself a cup of fire brandy. He needed a stiff drink to forget about the ditzy princess of the desert who he had admired. He guessed this was how Mario felt earlier today with Peach. But Mario had known for a while that he was not king material. Luigi just deluded himself into thinking that Daisy would risk her crown for love. He took a sip, coughing as the liquid slid down his throat, scorching every inch. But the warmth in his belly, he hoped, would melt the ice that had frozen his heart.

A knock on the door shook Luigi from his thoughts and he set the glass down, narrowing his eyes. If it was Daisy, he'd slam the door in her face. He grasped the handle roughly and threw the door open, albeit a little too hard. He blinked in the darkness before making out the stranger. It was Rosalina, princess of the cosmos. She stood in her trademark blue gown, with a bag slung over her shoulder. She blinked at him, a small smile gracing her delicate features. "Hello Luigi."

"H-hi Rosalina." Damn his nervousness! He could feel the stutter in his voice and swallowed.

"May I come in?" Luigi stepped out of her way, motioning for her to step inside.

"Of course! What can I do for you?" He shut the door politely after her, catching a whiff of her hair. It smelled like tea and ginger. He hadn't ever noticed her smell before. The alcohol must be making him hyperaware.

"I was hoping you would have room for a guest. My ship had some technical difficulties and it proved too challenging for me to fix in the dark. I'd only need a few nights, then I'd be out of your hair." She fiddled with the skirt of her dress and Luigi could see a dark blush beginning to color her cheeks. How cute. He ruffled her hair playfully and laughed.

"Of course Rosie, you know you're welcome anytime." She ducked her head down.

"I'd rather not burden you."

"Oh hush, you're delightful. Now let me take your bag to the guest room." He hoisted the small pack over his shoulder and led her to the small room adjacent to his own. It was meager at best, but the bed was incredibly comfortable. He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry for the sparse decorations. I don't have many guests."

"It's lovely. I'm not one for intense décor." She smiled up at him. He stood a good eight inches taller and he could rest his chin on the top of her head. Her stomach rumbled suddenly and Luigi cursed under his breath. How rude of him not to offer her any sort of refreshment!

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" She nodded slightly.

"Yes please. I'll change while you're fixing up whatever. I'm sure it will be delectable." Her pink lips curved into a genuine smirk and his stomach flipped. Rushing out of the bedroom, he looked through the fridge and was pleased to find the leftover minestrone soup he had made a few days ago. He poured a generous amount into two bowls and put them into the microwave. He tapped his foot nervously, waiting for the food to finish. It had been a good year since he had seen her. He and Mario had helped her save the galaxy from—guess who—Bowser. That had been his last big heist before settling down a little and working on his kingdom's wellbeing. Mario had dashed off to save Peach and Luigi had spent a good deal of time in the Observatory with Rosalina and they had become friends quickly. After Bowser's defeat, they had kept in contact. Luigi would be lying if he said he hadn't been starstruck by her when he first saw her. She had the most flawless skin and bright eyes that he had ever seen. She was well-read and very intelligent, which didn't help him avoid her. Luigi had just become intimate with Daisy and so felt responsible for her and their relationship. Hah. If he had known about Daisy's infidelity, he would've dropped everything and stayed with Rosalina. He had denied his feelings and buried his attraction deep within himself. But now with her in the flesh and his ties with Daisy basically severed, he was free to give his affection to anyone he wanted. Although with Rosalina just arriving, he didn't want to push his budding feelings on her just yet.

"It smells lovely, Luigi." Her soft voice startled him out of his inner musing and he turned around, his words caught in his throat. She was wearing a navy t-shirt and shorts that left little to the imagination. Her thighs were as creamy as the rest of her skin and Luigi was very aware of how she was affecting him.

"Y-yeah. Here you go, I'm going to change into my pajamas. Be right back!" He walked briskly to his room, adjusting himself subtly as he went. Damn woman with her beauty and grace. With Daisy it always took a little coaxing to get him prepared. But his ex-lover had no patience. His sex life suffered greatly because of her exuberance to get it over with. That should've been the first sign. Opening his drawer he grabbed a pair of sweats and a white t-shirt, slipping into them quickly. Before he exited the room, he checked the mirror to make sure a bulge wasn't obvious. The sweats were loose enough to hide the evidence and so he walked back into the living room. The sight that greeted him was enough to make him swoon.

Rosalina was curled up on his chair was a blanket and a book, her face framed by her platinum locks. The bowl of soup lay empty next to her and her eyes were staring intently at the page. Her neck was exposed by the shirt and he could see the hint of her calves under the blankets. She was the definition of sexy in his eyes. Luigi must've been staring because Rosalina looked up from her book and smirked at him. "See something you like?" She said, although her voice was far too alluring to ignore.

"You're beautiful." Rosalina was not expecting such a forward answer and blushed profusely. She murmured a thank you before closing her book suddenly.

"I'm curious Luigi. We haven't had much time to speak since I left. There was a lot I had to do, research that needed to be done. But I'm here now, so I'll ask. What's the relationship between you and the ruler of Sarasaland?" Luigi let out an audible sigh before sitting on the loveseat across from her.

"We…were lovers, until tonight. I thought she had feelings for me, more than friendship. But she was merely interested in the physical side of the relationship. Sure, we'd be friendly and flirty in public, but she never wanted to go out with me on actual dates or be seen holding my hand. It was always secret meetings at odd hours or a quick one in the mornings before her meetings. I never thought anything of it, until she told me earlier that a few princes have been vying for her hand and she's slept with every single one, thoroughly." He was fuming a little by the end, although he had quelled most of the anger. He didn't want to scare her away.

"I see. As you know, I raised myself from an early age and therefore, sexual education was not a part of my life. I had to learn that once I reached adulthood. And even then, it was centuries before I even felt the twinge of arousal." She blinked, her lips in a small frown.

"Clinical." He chuckled, watching her reaction. A small laugh escaped her and she flushed that lovely color again.

"Yes, I speak bluntly. But I had heard rumors and did not want to jump to conclusions. You two are not engaged?" Luigi sputtered and the resulting sound was an unattractive snort.

"Um…no, no we're not engaged. Sexually or otherwise." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Good." His ears perked up at her response and she stuttered, her blue eyes wide with embarrassment. "W-well I…er, I mean…I'm sorry for your loss."

"Rosie, it's not a loss. Honestly, Daisy was lousy in the sack and I could never really talk to her about anything. Not like with you." The words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them. He watched that crimson blush return to her cheeks and her lips open once without any sound. "I'm…"

"Don't you dare say sorry." She said with a brilliant smile. Luigi would pay any price to see that smile again. It glimmered. Basically everything she did reflected the cosmos and its beauty.

"Alright, I'm not sorry." Luigi said cheekily, grabbing his long-forgotten glass of brandy on the side table. He took a long swig, sighing as the burn made his limbs tingle. Rosalina stared at the honey-colored drink with curiosity. "Want a taste? I'll warn you, it's pretty strong." She nodded and stood up to grab the glass. Luigi's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull as he noticed her shorts had ridden up, exposing a flash of pink. He wouldn't have guessed that Rosalina would wear pink underwear. The thought made him chuckle. She pressed the edge of the glass up to her lips and drank, eyes closing shut at the brilliant taste of the brandy. Though as soon as it hit the back of her throat, she coughed profusely, the fire scorching her throat.

"What…what is that?"

"Fire Brandy. It's a Sarasaland special and one of the few reasons I'll ever go back." He laughed and rubbed her arm soothingly. "Want some water to chase it down?" Rosalina nodded, not trusting her voice. He stood from his couch and filled up a glass at the kitchen sink, their eyes meeting a few times. "Here." She took the cold water happily, sipping it down faster than he had filled it. The air around them was thick with tension and he gulped, his eyes darting around nervously. "Er…uh…what sort of research pulled you away from the Mushroom Kingdom?" He stuttered, trying to think of anything to talk about other than her creamy skin or those kissable lips. She blinked at him before a light pink dusted her cheeks.

"It was some personal research. Something I needed to investigate and learn about. It was beginning to cloud my logic and mess with my coherent thought processes, so I needed time away to figure out what was causing this feeling." She smiled at Luigi, her lips curved so sweetly. He gulped again, watching her intently. "It had begun after we established a close friendship. Every time I looked at you, my heart would beat faster and I'd feel heat pool in my stomach. I thought it was simply a flu, but it only happened around you. My library has very few romance novels," She held up the book she was reading earlier with a smirk and Luigi blushed. She had been reading smut! "And so I had very little evidence that I was attracted to you. But I have thought of little else since I left. And I was quite heartbroken when I heard that you and the princess of the desert were potentially engaged. That is partially true." She winked at him and Luigi forgot how to breathe. Was Rosalina flirting with him? How much brandy had he consumed? He prayed to whomever would listen that it wasn't some cruel dream sent to torment him. "And I didn't know anything of sexual relationships or even how to proceed. I…" She hesitated, the blush deepening. "I am out of my element. And I don't know if you reciprocate the feelings or if I am just delusional."

"I care about you Rosalina. You're not delusional." He placed an ungloved hand against her cheek, reveling in the softness he found. She blinked at him and the smile returned to her face. "May I kiss you?"

"Yes." Her response was breathy and damn if that didn't make his heart do flips. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers gently, sighing as she began to kiss him back. It was slow and soft, with Luigi leading and Rosalina following. After a few moments, Luigi pulled away, regretfully, for a breath of air and gaped at the woman sitting in front of him. Her lips were full from the soft kiss and her eyes cloudy with arousal. "That was…"

"Great."

"Too short." Rosalina added, chuckling. "But as my first kiss, it was spectacular."

"It was your first? I…I'm sorry." Luigi felt like a moron. He had stolen her first kiss from her. A part of his ego swelled with pride to think that he had been the first, but most of him was ashamed.

"I gave it to you, Luigi. I could think of no one better to kiss." Her smile melted his doubts and he wrapped his arms around her, sighing as she leaned her head against his shoulder. He leaned down to intertwine their fingers when the door slammed open. The two jumped apart, staring at a very flustered Mario who had just entered the flat.

"Mario! What the hell are you doing here?" Luigi asked angrily. Mario looked between he and Rosalina and nodded to her.

"I'm here to tell you I'm moving out. I reconnected with Pauline a few days ago and after this shitstorm with Peach, I'm leaving."

"Where will you be going?" Mario sneered at his brother, grabbing one of the jackets hung up on the wall. He checked the pocket and grabbed a cigarette.

"I'll be heading south to the city. Pauline has a job there and a nice apartment. I've also been hired as a bartender and I need the drinks to forget that bitch." He lit the cigarette and took a puff before walking towards his room. Luigi sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Mario has changed." Rosalina mused, a tiny smirk on her features.

"Not really for the better." Mario had taken up smoking and drinking in the recent months. After Bowser's defeat in the cosmos, he had been out of a job, which caused him to turn sour. After a few minutes of his older brother shuffling around the flat, he came out with a suitcase packed full of clothing and personal belongings.

"I'll be back later for the rest of my stuff, Luigi. And have a good evening Rosalina." He smirked at the two of them, both flushed and avoiding eye contact. "Oh, and use protection!"

"MARIO!" With a laugh, he closed the door behind him and began his merry way down the road with a lit cigarette in his mouth glowing in the night. Luigi sighed, slouching once his brother left.

"Sorry about him. He's brash and likes to make suggestive comments." Rosalina gazed at him and smiled, placing her hand over his.

"Don't worry about it. I'm heading to bed. May I have a kiss goodnight?" She looked so innocent and gorgeous; her lips were full and those eyes shimmered like star bits.

"Always." He closed the gap and melted into the princess's kiss.


	2. Garden Drama

The koopa flew to Luigi's home with a grumble. While he was happy to live in a time of peace, he did enjoy watching the conflict between the brothers and his king, Bowser. But he had important business to attend to with the younger brother. Bowser actually liked Luigi; he was more thoughtful than his brash older brother. And Luigi had helped Bowser ease relations between the Sarasaland princess, which helped the two kingdoms greatly. He saw the little house in the suburbs of the kingdom and dove down, landing by the window. He tapped on the glass and waited a moment. "Luigi? Got a message from King Bowser." He spoke, watching for a figure in the glass. A few moments passed and the window opened, revealing a very groggy Luigi.

"Sorry for my lousy appearance." He yawned, stretching his arms out above him. The koopa grinned and handed him a letter.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I've seen my fellow koopas in worse state after a fight."

"I'm sorry for that." The koopa shook his head, a smile on his little face.

"Don't be. You fought to protect your home. We did what we had to as well. It's in the past now." And with those words, he flew back to the castle, a sad smile on his face. Luigi stared down at the letter, sealed with Bowser's official stamp. He walked back to his bed, sitting on the side and peeled open the letter. Inside was a very pretty piece of paper with beautiful handwriting. Peach must've written this. It was a wedding invitation.

 _Hello beloved,_

 _As you know, King Bowser of the Koopa kingdom and I are engaged to be married. The date is the fifteenth of this month in the gardens of the Castle. Please bring this invitation as it will be your ticket inside. We hope you will attend!_

 _Love, Bowser and Peach_

Luigi smirked, closing the letter and setting it in the drawer of his bedside table. The wedding was in just two days. Soon Peach would be married to their sworn enemy and although the thought made his stomach crawl, he knew she'd would be just fine. Bowser did care for Peach—it's the underlying reason that he kept stealing her away. Plus he liked to drive Mario crazy. The thought of his older brother made him groan. Although he had left town, Luigi was sure that he received an invitation. And if he decided to show up, he'd make Peach's wedding day a living hell. Pauline would be in to cause trouble too. She was a curvy woman who loved drama and starting fights. He'd have to play mediator again.

"Morning Luigi." A soft voice startled him out of his thoughts. In his doorway stood Rosalina, her nighttime wear replaced by a dress that reached her knees. It was a soft blue, like her eyes, and was accompanied by black tights and boots that reached a little above her ankles. It didn't have sleeves, but she had on white gloves that matched the peter pan collar. Her hair and crown remained the same but Luigi couldn't imagine a time where she looked more beautiful.

"G-good morning Rosie." He stuttered, walking over to the goddess in his room. She had such a cute smile on her face.

"I was hoping we could visit the castle today. I haven't spoken to Peach in far too long. I hear she's engaged to the Koopa King. That's an interesting turn of events. But she's a smart woman and I enjoy her company." Those blue eyes wandered over him for a moment. "Not as much as yours, though." Luigi blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thanks Rosalina. I appreciate that."

"No, call me Rosie. Everybody calls me Rosalina. I want you to call me something different, something only you can use. Like Rosie." She grabbed his shirt and pressed her lips to his cheek gently. Luigi gulped, resting his hands on her waist.

"What does this mean Rosa—I mean, Rosie? Are we…?" He let the question hang, waiting for her answer. His heart was beating a mile a minute as he rubbed little circles on her waist.

"I want you to not see Daisy anymore. And I want to be yours." Her voice slipped deeper, although he could see the ruby blush on her cheeks and the nervousness in her eyes. "And I want you to be mine."

"Of course." He kissed her softly, moving his hands to cup her face. She gasped into his lips and tightened her grip on his shirt. She was making soft noises in the back of her throat and Luigi could feel his heart rate spike and his pants tightening uncomfortably. Rosalina noticed and pulled away with a smirk.

"My, my, someone is happy to see me." Luigi gaped, embarrassed. Rosalina soothed him with her hand on his cheek. "As much as I would love to experience more of this, we do need to get moving, dear Luigi." And with that, she was out of his arms and into the main room. Luigi was left with his jaw on the floor and his pants tented noticeably.

"Damn vixen." He grumbled, walking towards the shower. Cold water would be the only relief from this ache. She was a tease! But Luigi noticed the change from last night. She had been nervous and a hesitant kisser. But now, she was confident and aware of the effect she had on him. And obviously she intended to take full advantage.

After standing in the cold water for an appropriate amount of time, he stepped out and toweled himself off. A pair of jeans and a nicer button-down were lying on his bed and a note left by them. He picked it up and smiled at the writing.

 _I think you would look ravishing in this. –R_

Luigi smirked and slipped on everything, looking at himself in the mirror. His hair was still messy from his shower but a quick comb would fix that. The shirt was a dark green (how fitting) and wasn't too tight around his wrists or neck. The jeans were pretty average and a nice dark wash. He slipped on black shoes to finish himself off and walked out into the living room. Rosalina sat with that book again and was humming to herself. "Ready to go Rosie?" She perked up at the sound of the nickname.

"Of course, Luigi. Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and walked out of the door.

The castle was only about a five minute walk from Luigi's home. Rosalina wouldn't let go of his hand, walking at a brisk pace through the roads of the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi would greet the Toads as they saw him, some exclaiming praise to Rosalina. Many remembered how she aided the kingdom during Bowser's attack and they were grateful for her help. She would smile that little grin and wave politely. The dress didn't hug her curves too tightly, but it flowed in the wind and looked elegant. It was very Rosalina-like. Soon, they reached the entrance to the castle. Two Toads stood guard at the entrance, along with a few Koopa Troopers. "Good day Luigi! And Miss Rosalina too!" One koopa stood forward, his shell red and shiny.

"Hello Kamex." Luigi smiled at the familiar koopa. He was one of the head guards and a very sweet guy. Luigi was initially afraid of him but over some of their trips, they became friends. Kamex was usually Luigi's bodyguard on ambassador trips to Sarasaland and other locations, like the Bean-Bean kingdom. "We would like to speak to Peach."

"Ah yes, Queen Koopa. She's currently in the garden, relaxing before her big day. Oh I can't wait. King Bowser has loved her for so long." The koopa was grinning ear-to-ear and Luigi found it hard to resist. "Let them through!" The toads and koopas moved and let the two in, watching Rosalina with wide eyes. She tended to grab the attention of anyone in the area, with her soft hair and bright eyes. Luigi gripped her hand proudly; he was dating the prettiest girl in the galaxy. They walked into the main entrance, sunlight cascading in through the stained glass skylight. The door to the garden was slightly ajar and Luigi walked over to it cautiously. He heard voices and peered into the garden, stumbling across Peach and Bowser.

"Peach, it's hard waiting for you after years together." He was holding her hands in his. She beamed up at him and kissed the scaly inside of his palm.

"Bow-Wow, I know it's been rough. But finally, after this rollercoaster of a relationship, we're together now. And no one will get between us." Luigi gulped; how long had the two of them been together?

"And tomorrow, I will show you why you chose me." He growled into her ear, pressing his lips onto her cheek. Rosalina giggled next to Luigi and pushed through the door, sending the older Mario brother through the door and onto the soft grass.

"Princess Peach and King Bowser," Rosalina bowed, smirking at the two surprised looks she got from the lovebirds. Luigi groaned, standing beside her.

"I didn't mean to barge! Rosie, she…well, she…"

"Came right in through the door. That is their purpose, is it not?" She finished with a smile. Bowser gulped, looking between his fiancée and the princess of the cosmos.

"Rosalina? From the Observatory?"

"That's me." Peach giggled, running out of Bowser's hands and into her friend's arms.

"Hello Rosalina!" Peach gripped her in a tight embrace and Rosalina laughed, returning the affection. It felt so nice to have friends after centuries alone with the luma. "It's so good to see you! You look amazing!"

"Yes, well I wanted to look good to see both my best friend and my boyfriend." Peach gasped, grabbing both of Rosalina's hands tightly.

"Ooooh there's a man in the equation? Is he tall? Dark? Handsome?" Peach swooned, putting a hand over her forehead in a dramatic arc. Luigi blushed as Rosalina peeked at him through her bangs, a knowing smirk on those delectable lips.

"Oh he is the most humble and handsome man I've ever met. And that's saying something, considering I've lived for centuries." She laughed. Luigi felt like his face might burst into flame at any point. Bowser grinned at her and she didn't feel too threatened.

"Good for you, Rosalina. Although I was bitter after my defeat in the cosmos by the brothers," he took a sidelong glance and Luigi and saw the deep blush. "You seem to pose no threat to me or Peachy. At least I hope not."

"I would not tear my friends apart. And since you didn't destroy my galaxy, I'm not angry at you anyhow." She laughed, staring down the large turtle-like creature with those gorgeous eyes. Peach nodded to Luigi and sighed.

"Weegee, your brother has been such a thorn in my side for so long. I'm thankful you became the ambassador and not Mario." Bowser stiffened at the sound of the older brother's name.

"Damn that Mario! He was in between Peach and I for years. I just wanted her to be happy. But he was delusional, thinking he deserved a woman like Peachy." He nuzzled his fiancée and she giggled quietly.

"Oh Bow-Wow, stop it. Anyways, how are things between you and our infamous friend?" Luigi groaned.

"It's over Peach. I need to talk to her anyways. It was never about starting something serious for her. She's been lying to me for months and sleeping with every man to blink at her twice." He growled, noticing Rosalina's discomfort. "So I'm ending it with her."

"I think that's smart." Peach nodded. "She's a glass cannon and loses her cool very quickly. Plus she likes making unwanted advances to spoken men." She looked at Bowser and he shook his head with a laugh.

"She tried Peachy. But as I said, you're the only one for me."

"That's…"

"Very sneaky." Rosalina nodded, looking at Luigi. "He deserves someone who will love him for who he is and not for the blood keeping him alive. Like me." She reached for his hand and he nodded, taking hers and rubbing his thumb over the soft skin. Both Bowser and Peach looked between them, surprise coloring their cheeks.

"You two…are…together? Since when?" Peach said, looking at their intertwined hands with a warm smile.

"Since yesterday." Rosalina smiled, standing closer to Luigi. "I had feeling for him when we were uh, 'saving' you but I felt I had to stay loyal to my luma. But I couldn't get him out of my head." She laughed. "Plus, my ship is in need of repairs."

"I'm sure we could help with those after the wedding tomorrow, right Bow-Wow?" Peach stared at her lover with a smile. Before he could answer, an angry shout shook them out of their conversation.

"Who is that bitch holding my man's hand?" Daisy stood in the doorway, a livid expression on her face.

"Ah, shit."


	3. Make Me Forget

**Hey everyone! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! I'll try to update once or twice a week, depending on my schedule. I've got plenty of ideas so don't worry! This chapter is rated M for steamy revenge sex! Ooh boy! Have a wonderful weekend lovelies!**

Everyone turned towards a very angry Daisy, who was still dressed in her tennis uniform. The orange stood out against her skin nicely and the shorts were barely long enough to hide what lay underneath. Not that half the kingdom hadn't seen it before. Peach and Bowser looked at one another before excusing themselves to "royal business" and fled the scene. They wanted to avoid her rage and escaped to the throne room. Luigi sighed, squeezing Rosalina's hand gently. "She's my girlfriend Daisy." Daisy's eyes bulged for a second before her mouth caught up.

"What the hell do you mean? You're involved with me!"

"And I came to rectify that poor choice of mine." Luigi said, his voice edged with malice. "You never took it seriously, whatever our relationship was. You were sleeping around with every prince who's currently vying for your hand."

"It's my job to evaluate potential husbands. I gave you my body Luigi. Why couldn't you be content with that?"

"Because I cared for you. And I can't take this agony of knowing you'll never love me like I loved you. Rosalina made me realize that." She was staring at Daisy blankly, though Luigi could see jealousy swimming in the blue orbs. Daisy was staring at Luigi with a mix of hurt and confusion.

"I don't understand. How could you be stepping away from this?" She gestured to her curves. "You could've been my consort forever. It's a cushy lifestyle Luigi." Rosalina noticed that his hands were shaking and he was gritting his teeth.

"That's another thing. You were always so arrogant about your curves and how great you would be making my life. But it'd be hell to never be able to have my own kids or feel like an equal to my wife. I'd be the fuckbuddy. And that's not good enough anymore. I have a woman who loves me for who I am, not for my fame. That's it Daisy. Consider yourself consort-less." Daisy glared daggers at Rosalina.

"What's so special about her? She looks like a girl who fell down the whore tree and banged every branch on the way down." Her insult stung but Rosalina simply smiled and placed a finger on Luigi's lips. Luigi stared at Daisy; didn't she know she was speaking to the princess of space? Obviously not.

"Such language for a princess. However, I think that insult fits you better, considering how many cocks you've had." Daisy choked, sputtering in rage. "Alas, I'm afraid you've lost the best man in the galaxy. He's mine now."

"You…whore!"

"Ah-ah, you've already used that insult. I find this argument quite dull. Wasn't the point of this to win Luigi back? Such poor sportsmanship. I think I win this." Rosalina's voice never rose against the gentle breathy tone but Luigi could sense the anger rolling off of her.

"At Peach's wedding, I challenge you to a dance-off. Whoever the people vote as more elegant and beautiful will win Luigi." Daisy smirked, turning her hips and walking out of the room with a swagger. "Later bitch."

"I'm not some trophy to be won." Luigi muttered, rubbing a hand on his neck. Rosalina looked up at him and slipped her hand into his.

"No, you're more than that. But I had to play her game. And during the wedding, I'll knock her down a few notches." She kissed Luigi and smiled, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder. "I will not lose you again."

(In Daisy's room)

Daisy plopped down on her bed, groaning in anger. How dare Luigi replace her? Who was that blond bitch anyway? This anger was bubbling up and starting to steam her insides. She needed a release, something rough and angry and would leave bruises for the wedding. She wanted to show that plumber that she had men at her beck and call who would pick up his slack. Daisy hated to admit that Luigi was the best of her lovers, especially since now she couldn't rely on him for a booty call. She groaned loudly, throwing her hands over her head and reaching for the bell on her side table. It rang with a pleasant tone and she turned to sit on her bed, crossing her legs angrily. It took two minutes for a Toad to run up the stairs and when he reached the door, he huffed for a moment and knocked. "Enter." She spoke bitterly, trying her best to keep on a smile. The Toad walked in nervously. All of the castle's workers knew how unruly their guest could be. After the wedding they'd all be rid of her.

"What do you need Miss Daisy?"

"Bring me Waluigi, please." The Toad looked surprised but nodded, rushing out of the door and down the stairs. The two other brothers—Wario and Waluigi—had been against their alternate egos for months but after Bowser and Peach became engaged, they became employees of Bowser. Wario opened up a casino in the area and Waluigi worked as a royal chef. Once you got over his creepy eyes, he was quite the nice guy. Daisy knew he liked what he saw and she could use someone who could be aggressive. She walked to the bathroom that was connected to the guest room and ran a hot shower. Daisy wanted to be at her best when she met the other Luigi. It stung that she was using someone to get over such a silly lover, but it was necessary. How else would she forget his touch?

"Dammit." Daisy swore, stepping into the stream of scalding water. She scrubbed every inch, trying to remove Luigi's fingers and mouth from her skin. After a decent amount of time, she stepped out and dried herself off. Before getting dressed, she applied shadowy makeup and a soft pink color to her lips that accentuated their fullness. Her blue eyes shimmered beneath the dark makeup and she smirked. She looked hot.

"Er…Princess Daisy?" Waluigi's voice was dulled by the door and she smiled.

"I'll be out in one minute!" She said as pleasantly as possible. She put her wet hair into a ponytail and grabbed her silk robe—orange, of course—and put on her sexiest face. Daisy slipped out into the bedroom and watched the lanky man pace for a moment. "Hi there, Waluigi." He jumped, turning towards her with a surprised grin on his face.

"W-Why are you wearing a robe?" He hadn't see the princess in a few weeks and although he found her quite beautiful, his damned twin was always in her arms.

"I took a shower because I needed to feel fresh after what Luigi did!" She mock-pouted, her blue eyes shimmering with tears. Waluigi walked over to her and rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

"Damn that Luigi! What did he do this time? Fall asleep during sex?" He tried to make light of this poor girl's distress and was thinking of ripping the green plumber's head off. It was a lovely image.

"He…he didn't want me anymore." She let a few tears fall and buried her face in his shoulder. "After everything I let him do…oh Waluigi, I'm tormented."

"He doesn't deserve a woman like you. How could he not want you? You're the prettiest princess in the kingdom. I think you're beautiful." _Perfect_ , Daisy thought to herself. She smiled up at him, balling her hand up in his purple shirt.

"Do you mean it?" He nodded, giving her his trademark smirk. It set a fire low in her belly and she licked her lips. "Prove it."

"Wh-what?" Waluigi stuttered, staring down at the doe-eyed princess before him. Her dark hair was tied back, exposing the skin of her neck. Those pink lips were tantalizing and she kept brushing her tongue over them slowly. The eyeliner she had on was sexy and the robe was a little too loose.

"Show me that you think I'm beautiful. Make me feel beautiful." She purred, slipping a hand down his torso and resting on the noticeable bulge in his overalls. Waluigi blushed, hissing as she rubbed her hand over it.

"P-princess Daisy, please. If you keep doing that, I won't be able to hold back." Her teasing was driving him crazy and all she'd done was palmed him a few times.

"I don't want you to hold back. Turn me into your little slut." Her voice was ragged with desire. She needed a rough release and if the quickening of his breathing and the twitch she felt under her hand was any indication, she was totally in for it. He grabbed the tie on the robe and undid it, pushing the offending material off her shoulders. Her breasts were full and perky and he took the opportunity to fondle one, running a gloved finger over the nipple.

"You wanna be my slut then? Fine. You won't be able to walk after I'm through with you." She moaned at his shameless talking, loving the way he was pinching her nipple almost painfully. He took the other glove off with his teeth and ran his short nails down her torso until he found her sopping entrance. "You're completely soaked. How cute." He gingerly touched her clit and she groaned, trying to grind herself against his hand. Her body was a live wire, tingling with excitement and pleasure. She undid his overall clips and slid her hand down until she was greeted by his hard cock. It felt large in her hands and he let out a staggered breath and she squeezed him in her hand. He pulled his hands away from her and laughed as she let out a little whine. "Patience, slut. I'm not finished." He shucked his clothing and made sure the door was shut. Turning back around, he was blessed by the sight of Daisy pleasuring herself, running a finger over her sensitive clit and shoving two fingers inside of herself.

"Waluigi." She moaned, staring at him with a sexy smirk. He slapped her hand away and grabbed the back of her hair.

"Did I tell you to play with yourself?"

"N-no…"

"Then you don't touch that tight pussy. I tell you what to do and you'll obey me. Or you'll be punished." He lifted her up by her hair, careful not to pull too hard. "Kneel." She got onto her knees and stared at his dick, which hung close to her mouth. "Stay still until I tell you otherwise. Don't disobey me." She held her hands in her lap and waited for him to move, her insides churning with desire. Her pussy throbbed and her nipples ached but all she wanted was him inside her. This game, however, was too fun to give up just yet. He grabbed himself in hand and pressed the head against her cheek until he was flat against her face. Moving his hips slowly, he dragged himself across her face and lips, watching her eyes dilate with lust. "You like having cock rubbed against you? Your face is so soft. I wonder what your mouth feels like." She tried opening her lips but he smacked his hand across her cheek. "Not yet." He rubbed the area with his member soothingly, before lightly smacking her with it. "Open." She obeyed, opening her mouth and allowing him inside. He thrusted into her mouth roughly, groaning as he hit the back of her throat. She gagged a little but stayed, running her tongue over his girth. He slammed into her mouth again and again, moaning as she used her tongue to play with the head as it exited her lips.

Daisy was drowning in her lust and desire as this man rammed his length into her throat. He smelled of musk and something else, something delicious and it sent shivers down her spine. She stared at him, hollowing out her cheeks as she sucked. He grunted, wrapping a hand around one of her breasts and squeezing almost painfully. The pleasure was mind-blowing and Daisy hadn't even reached her peak yet. She felt him twitch in her mouth, signaling his release and she tried to take all of him into her throat. He pulled out of her mouth with an audible "pop" and she moaned. "I…"

"Do you want me to cum into your whore mouth? Or do you want it in your tight little pussy?" _Oh the choices_ , Daisy thought briefly. She couldn't form words but opened her mouth. "You've got to tell me. Otherwise I may just make a mess of that cute face."

"I want it in both."

"Hm? That's not exactly clear. Where?" She frowned, pride be damned, and looked up at him again.  
"I want it in my mouth and my pussy. Make me forget Luigi!" Before she had finished, he rammed his length down her throat and held it there, moaning through his release. His hot seed shot down her throat and she swallowed, savoring the salty taste. After a few moments, he pulled his softening member out of her mouth and yanked on her hair.

"You swallowed all of it. Good girls like you get rewarded." He hoisted her above him and she felt his cock brush her sensitive entrance. She moaned, trying to impale herself, but Waluigi smirked and held her tightly.

"Please don't tease me anymore." She whimpered, her mind fuzzy with arousal. Every part of her was tingling with her awaited release. It would surely kill her. If Luigi saw her now, all horny and ready for him, she was sure he'd come back eagerly. She chastised herself and refused to think of the green plumber as she was slowly being lowered onto another's member. "Oh!" She cried out, feeling him reach the end of her.

"You're tight." He grunted, beginning a bruising rhythm that had her clawing at his back and moaning incoherently. He was bouncing her up and down, matching thrusts to when she came down. His teeth sunk into her neck and she wailed, her inner walls quivering with excitement. Although this angle wouldn't be comfortable for long. Waluigi laid her down on the bed and pushed her ankles over her shoulders. Her flower was spread open and he could see her juices glistening. It was too tempting. He pressed his mouth to her once, sucking her little clit into his mouth and she yelped, digging her fingers into his hair as he pleasured her.

"O-oh I'm about to…I'm…" She cried out as she came, shaking as the waves of pleasure threatened to overwhelm her. Her pussy was throbbing and his tongue still lashed at her clit, heightening her pleasure and prolonging the explosive orgasm. Before she could recover, he slammed himself inside and began a fast pace, rubbing against that one spot inside her that made her eyes roll back into her head. It was too good, too much, and she moaned as her next orgasm began bubbling in her lower belly. He was shaking and groaning as he reached his peak, hilting her as he spilled inside her. With the rush of heat, Daisy moaned and came a second time, blacking out from the intensity. As he pulled out, Waluigi smirked at the marks left on her neck and hips. She was breathing steadily, though she would be out for a little while. He got dressed again, hoping this wasn't a one-time experience. He did care for the princess but knew her heart was unobtainable. He'd settle for her kickass curves if that's what he got. As the door shut, Daisy's eyes fluttered open and she sighed happily, sated and happy. Her mind was free (for at least a little while) of thoughts of her green consort.


	4. Starlight

After Daisy's outburst, Luigi and Rosalina had walked through the rest of the castle, chatting happily about the impending wedding. The castle had been decorated with flowers and gargantuan glass chandeliers. It smelled beautiful within the castle, but the outside was even more spectacular. The front of the castle was sparkling clean, decorated with flowers and ivy vines that wrapped around the walls nicely. Even though most of the kingdom feared the Koopa king, he seemed to be benevolent so far. Peach was making an effort to show the people he was going to be a good king and bring in a time of wealth and peace. Her blond hair was tied back into a bun, showing off her round face and bright eyes. She and Bowser were talking to their subjects outside and so they were dressed in formal gowns, although Peach had dropped the fluffy pink dress for a simplistic white dress with a gold neckline and gold flats. Peach was a beautiful woman, almost glowing with energy, but Luigi saw her like a younger sister. Mario had been enamored with her for years, but Luigi suspected the thought of royalty was even more alluring. With all the combined wealth of the Mushroom Kingdom, it would be hard not to think of the life you'd lead. "Luigi." Rosalina's soft voice startled him out of his stupor and he looked down at his girlfriend, smiling.

"Hm?"

"I've never been inside Peach's castle before. It's so…beautiful. It looks like something out of a dream."

"It's quite a sight. I couldn't live like this. It's a little too much for my senses." He laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "While I love coming here and staying in one of the massive rooms, I like my home more. But really, you've got the prettiest home out of all of us. You live among the stars. That's spectacular."

"I do love stargazing. But sunshine is so wonderful. Sometimes I get sick of the darkness in space and I want someplace warm and sunny." She sighed, her blue eyes closing as a wave of envy flooded her core. She loved this planet more than the others and desperately wanted to stake out a home here. But she still had a responsibility to her Luma and to protecting the galaxy. As she stared up at her lover, heat began to blossom in her lower stomach and she felt her heartbeat acutely.

"Why don't you live here?" Rosalina stared up at him with an unreadable expression and Luigi felt panic rising in his gut. "I-I mean, you don't have to live with me if you don't want. We can find you a pla—"

"Shut up Luigi." Rosalina spoke softly, gripping his overalls with her hands and yanking him down to her level. Their lips mashed together and she sighed as he tangled one hand in her hair. Ever since her little display with Daisy, her body was tingling with excitement. She felt powerful and her desire for Luigi had reached a boiling point. "Where is your room?" She kept their faces close and tried to slow her rapid breathing. Luigi's eyes were dilated with desire and he swallowed, trying to contain himself.

"We just started dating today. I don't want to take this too quickly."

"I have been waiting for too long. Once I realized my feelings for you were mutual, I couldn't hold back my desires and those feelings that I've suppressed for so long. Flaunting you in front of Daisy was…enticing. I need you now. But we can save the big event." She winked at him and he blushed, nodding his assent.

"Alright. It's upstairs. Let's go." He gripped her hand, walking up the spiral staircase to the guest bedrooms. He had used the room often when he came back from the desert kingdom and he hoped the maids had gotten around to cleaning it. Luigi rounded the corner and sighed happily when he saw the bed was made and the curtains were closed. He shut the door behind him, trying to catch his breath. The most beautiful woman was standing behind him, waiting for him to come and…well, he didn't know. He would be lying if he said that he didn't want to know Rosalina intimately, but she seemed so innocent. He didn't want to scare her with anything. "Rosalina…"

"Luigi, please. Kiss me again." She sighed as he turned around and smiled into their kiss. Opening her lips gently, she moved her tongue to his mouth and traced the contours of his lips. He allowed her entry and she sighed at his heady taste. Luigi had his hands resting low on her hips and pressed himself closer to his blond girlfriend. She tasted like berries and snow and he couldn't get enough of her. Their tongues warred for dominance, though Rosalina was content to let him win. He pulled away once the need for breath became too much and smiled at her, at those pink lips swollen with kisses. "More." She moaned, grabbing his hand and placing it on her clothed breast. He choked, watching her intently.

"Rosie." He groaned as she squeezed her hand around his own, feeling the small bud underneath harden. She let out another soft sigh and he growled, running his hands underneath the hem of her dress. Pulling the offending material up, he groaned at the sight of her white panties and matching bra. They had a little lace on the edges but nothing too risqué. It fit her perfectly; simple but sexy. He slid his hands under the bra and ran his palms over her nipples, which were hardened at this point. Rosalina let out a little squeak, rubbing her thighs together. Pleasure was washing through her in waves that seemed to pulse below her skin, warming her up from her toes. It had been too long since she had felt this way about anybody. She loved her Luma like her own, but the touch of someone you loved was not easily replaced. A spark ran across her skin as he took a nipple into his mouth, sucking gently. She let out a moan, wrapping her legs around his waist. He soon switched to the neglected breast, running his tongue over the soft skin. His hands were rubbing her thighs and brushing over her clothed core, causing her to keen softly.

"Luigi…please." She begged, reaching for him. He looked at her and met her lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth. They kissed for a few moments before parting, both breathing heavily. She could feel his hardened member rubbing against her leg and she smirked, moving her hand over the noticeable bulge. "Someone is sure happy to see me."

"Minx." He growled, thrusting into her hand. His head was swimming with pleasure, though she had barely touched him. "How do you taste so good?" She moaned at the compliment, batting her eyelashes at him. Her cheeks were flushed a deep red and as soon as he was about to lean in to kiss again, a loud knock startled them. Luigi hissed, covering Rosalina's breasts with his hands. "Who is it?"

"It's just Toad." A high voice came from behind the door and Luigi groaned, brushing a hand over Rosalina's face.

"I'm not finished with you." He kissed her cheek and let her pull down her bra and dress, noticing her lips were flushed and hair was slightly disheveled. He walked to the door and opened it slightly, peering at the Toad who had disturbed them. He had a gown in his arms and another Toad stood behind him with a pair of sparkling shoes.

"Princess Peach sent these up for Miss Rosalina. They're for the wedding tomorrow. And you'll be her escort Luigi." The Toad smiled at him warmly, handing him the gown and shoes. The second Toad smiled, albeit a little shyly.

"Thank you." Luigi said, taking the soft dress inside and setting it on the bed. The Toads closed the door and walked back to their quarters, leaving Rosalina and Luigi to admire the gown.

"It's so beautiful." She murmured, touching the fabric gently. The dress was a dark blue, almost black, with a faint sheen of glitter that grew more intense as you looked down the dress. It had no sleeves and a modest neckline. The collar was silver, as was the hemming on the bottom of the gown. It had a small train and looked as though it came directly from space.

"It fits you then." Luigi quipped, loving the way her face flushed in appreciation. "Let me see it on you." He smiled at her as she scooped up the dress and walked into the bathroom. She shucked her clothes into a little pile by the tub and put on the dark blue dress, zipping up the side as she went. Her reflection in the mirror made her gasp. The dress clung to her curves before flowing out like a ballgown near the bottom. The straps holding the dress on her shoulder were almost black, shimmering in the bathroom light. The whole gown looked like a giant comet, which made Rosalina feel sentimental and homesick. She missed her travels across the stars, though she knew she was better off living here. Taking a deep breath, she walked back out into the room, holding the front of the dress to avoid stepping on it. Luigi gaped at her, his eyes wide. "It looks spectacular on you Rosie."

"You think so?" She blushed, staring at herself in the mirror on a wall. Despite her messy hair, she looked quite lovely. "You think this'll blow Daisy out of the water?"

"I'm sure. The whole kingdom won't be able to take their eyes off of you!" He laughed, hugging her to his chest. "Now we just need to practice dancing." Rosalina grinned up at him, nodding. Tomorrow was going to be fun.


End file.
